


Strategy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Severus face an uncertain future after war and tragedy tear them apart





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to TrioMakesMeHot for convincing me to submit my first story and bravely volunteering to be my Beta

The late spring night was the same as all those since the war - dark and quiet. Severus sat alone in the dim room. He held a glass in salute, watching the amber liquid glow in the firelight.

“Three years,” he muttered before downing the entire glass in one swallow, a salute to the survivors, victims and saints of the war against the Dark Lord. He blindly filled the glass again as he would many times this anniversary.

Raising the glass to his lips, he smirked, almost chuckled at the look on Arthur’s and Molly’s faces when he, Severus Snape, despised Potions professor suggested their youngest son join Potter and himself in their strategy sessions. Without drinking from the glass before him, his head fell back to the tall chair behind him...

~ * ~

The youngest Weasley had caught his attention in many ways, but his strategist’s mind is what made him make the suggestion. Ron had been beating his peers and superiors at Wizard’s Chess for years, but converting this ability to a scenario larger than a chessboard had taken a bit of work. His patience had truly been tried in those early days. The Order convinced Harry of his duplicitous part of the war, but that didn’t make their working together any easier.

Bringing Ron to the table had been a good decision, a bad decision, and a strategic decision. Severus’ inside information into the workings of the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord gave them access to extensive knowledge about the maniacal leader. While Harry had studied with Dumbledore before his demise, he continued to stretch his powers and abilities with training by the best Aurors the Ministry had to offer. But it was Ron who molded them together as a team. Severus felt the bitterness rise up in him, but he squashed it; not tonight.

Their work together had been tenuous at the beginning. He was so accustomed to guiding his own path; working as a team was often frustrating at best. In the beginning, Ron and Harry always sided together against his opinions and suggestions, but to complete the journey Dumbledore had set in motion they had to make it work.

He'd arrived that night at Grimmauld Place as he always did under the cloak of darkness, damp from his travels from Scotland. He found Ron in the library polishing his chess set.

“Mr. Weasley.” He pulled his cloak from his shoulders, sending it hovering to the coat rack in the corner to dry.

“Ah, Professor,” Ron looked up from his fiddling, but didn’t stop.

“Where’s Potter?” He scowled at being held up.

“Um, I wasn’t sure how to floo you, but Harry’s sick. Wizard’s Flu, Madam Pomfrey, just left.” Ron shrugged as he looked everywhere but at Severus as if waiting for him to yell.

“I see,” he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey as he contemplated the dreary weather outside the window. “I presume he will be prepared to work tomorrow,” he said as he turned to face Ron.

“Um, yes, Madam Pomfrey, said he’d be fine in the morning.” His mouth hung open as if to add something, but nothing came out.

“Just as well, I suppose, we could all use a night off.” he swallowed the last of the firewhiskey in a single gulp and placed the glass on the table next to the game, then moved towards his cloak.

“Professor? Would you, um, care to play?”

The question stopped him in his tracks. Severus did not look forward to returning to the Dungeons to pace the floor until he was called. His excursions into the coven of Death Eaters were becoming more dangerous as the days passed, his hand absently patted his pocket for the shrunken silver mask and Death Eater robes. He glanced at the game board, a mental distraction; a much needed diversion from his thoughts.

He nodded before taking the wing-backed chair across from his opponent.

“Black or white?” The boy asked timidly.

“Your choice, Mr. Weasley, you have the advantage,” Severus conceded.

That night would be their turning point. The boy was brilliant at chess, but his concentration left him vulnerable to attack by other means. The conversation that ensued, gave Severus many insights into the boy’s thinking. He answered Severus’ questions without hesitation; the game was a better distraction at obtaining the truth than any amount of Veritaserum he could possibly have given him. The honest loyalty to Potter was gut-wrenching to hear, but his theories about Voldermort and his tactics were very similar to his own.

“If that is what you believe, why do you not speak your mind, Mr. Weasley? I did not ask you to join us for you to be Potter’s lap dog.” Severus snarled making his next move, literally and figuratively.

“I am not his lap dog!” the boy spat. “We disagree about a lot things.” The game forgotten, Ron jumped to his feet.

“Ah, yes, his dating your sister,” Severus mused as he sat back watching.

“I…I don’t have a problem with…that,” he snapped turning on Severus.

Severus roared to his feet. “Then step out of his shadow and do your job. There is room for more than one opinion or are you so in love with him that you can’t see the difference?” Severus took a stab in the dark, never intending to hit his mark.

“I am not…” the denial died on his lips as he dropped into his chair burying his face in his hands.

“You think I’m weak and pathetic.” Ron’s face reappeared, his fingers buried in his hair.

“Your sexual preferences do not make you weak and pathetic, Mr. Weasley,” Severus sneered. “It’s your lack of opinion and decision that does that.”

The two men glared at each other. “Tell Potter to be ready tomorrow…” Severus’ words turned to a hiss as he gripped his arm.

“Professor? The call?” Ron rose to his feet in concern, his troubles forgotten.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley. It comes early tonight. Not a good sign… for either side.” With that he moved to gather his cloak.

“We’ll be ready tomorrow, Sir, without fail,” Ron stated as he followed the man to the door.

Severus’s eyebrows rose. “Let’s hope so, Mr. Weasley, let’s hope so,” he muttered as he disappeared into the night.

~ * ~

Their meetings slowly changed from two warring factions to a discussion of ideas between three different strategists. Severus noticed the subtle changes in the Weasley boy. He no longer sat on the same side of the table with Harry, choosing instead to sit at the end of the table between the other two and sometimes across from Harry forcing Severus to sit between them at the end.

His opinions came slowly, hesitantly, but when neither man interrupted him, he would continue to support his argument with solid reasons. He developed a skill that Severus lacked, making Potter see reason. And when he did, Ron and Severus would share a look between them in acknowledgement of his success in swaying Harry to his way of thinking.

Weeks of strategizing and maneuvering finally came to a head. The attack was coming, but the Order was ready, or so they hoped. Harry, Ron and the other Aurors were being deployed to Hogmeade where they would reorganize into smaller groups in and around the castle. The strategy was to lure Voldermort into the Great Hall, separating him from the Death Easters and finish him there.

Severus’ job had been quite simple in his mind. Do as much damage as possible to the ranks of the Death Eaters to aid in the defense of the castle, before he was discovered. His discovery would surely mean his death, something he had come to terms with long ago.

His last job before joining the Death Eaters was to clear Grimmauld Place of all their magical signatures in case it was attacked. He went right to work upon his arrival, starting at the top of the home and working his way to the library.

Although it was late afternoon, the library was very dark inside with the curtains drawn. The light of the hallway caught a spot of red hair instantly as Severus entered.

“Weasley?”

The boy didn’t turn to face the new arrival, sitting very still on the sofa.

“Mr. Weasley answer me, why are you here?” Severus stepped closer to the sofa, noting the packed bag resting beside him.

Ron stood and turned towards him. It was then Severus realized the changes the last six months had made on the boy. The physical defense training he had been doing with Potter had made him leaner and broader than the end of his final school days. His height neared Severus’, but his eyes were still too bright and vulnerable to attack if the Dark Lord chose to torture Potter via his friends.

“Sir. Harry and I are supposed leave together from here.” He didn’t fidget as was his norm.

“And where is Potter?”

“I’m not sure, Sir, um, our Portkey is due to engage in only a few minutes.”

Finally Severus noticed the paperweight grasped in both of his hands.  “He can Apparate if necessary, Mr. Weasley. The Portkey is only for convenience. I will send him on his way if he fails to arrive in a timely manner,” Severus directed.

Ron placed the Portkey on his bags. “Sir, um,” he glanced around the room that had been their captivity for the last few months, “I’d like to thank you for taking me on; bringing me in to help.” His solemn words had Severus staring directly at the boy as he stepped in front of him.

“Mr. Weasley, I did not ‘take you on’ as you so ineptly put it. You were chosen to do a job, and you did it. We need only stick to the plan…”

“And everything will be fine.” Ron interrupted with a sigh.

The young man’s optimism was always at the forefront. Severus hoped, for Ron’s sake, that all did go well for him and his unrequited love. But as for himself, he knew this was it. There was no going back, and very little likelihood of a future.

“We can only hope so, Mr. Weasley.” He stuck his hand out to shake the younger man’s hand. He would not deny himself the only chance he would have to touch the man who had kept him on his toes for months, kept him awake at nights with his observations, and kept his dreams alive with fantasies of passion.

Ron looked at the hand in wonder before taking it in his firm hand. “Good Luck, Mr. Weasley.” Their eyes met, as they had many times over the last few weeks, each understanding what the other one thought.

Ron threw his left arm over Severus’ shoulder pulling him into a warrior’s hold and Severus returned it. “Good Luck, Severus.” He closed his eyes, the familiarity of his name on Ron’s lips caught him unawares, his body heating against the warmth of the other. The warm woodsy smell of the young man filled his nostrils as he pulled back from the embrace.

To this day, he is unsure whether he stopped or was prevented from moving away, but as his face came close to Ron’s face, their lips met. A brief moment of weakness, acerbated by the tension of the war, was the excuse he had fed himself all these years, but the feel of those lips were still burned in his memory.

The softness lasted only briefly as the lips firmed and became forceful; grinding each other against their teeth, their tongues battling until the need for air forced them apart. As they separated, the realization of the moment had them dropping their hands and arms instantly, their eyes locked.

But Severus recovered first. “It’s time to go, Mr. Weasley. You have no time to waste, take the Portkey.”

Ron pivoted, grabbed his bag and the Portkey. They both heard the noise at the door and turned.

Harry stood just inside the door staring at them as if he had never seen them before.

“Harry, quick, grab….” Ron disappeared as the Portkey engaged.

“You’re late, Potter.” Severus stated.

“Not late enough,” Potter snarled.

Severus ignored the snappish comment. “You will need to Apparate to the coordinates,” Severus directed.

“Is that how you did it?” Potter snapped.

“Did what, Potter? You’re late, you need…”

“To coerce Ron to your way of thinking. Did you seduce him to get him to go along, or did you promise him favors as a reward?” he hissed.

“I did not coerce anyone, Mr. Potter. Your friend was engaged because of his skills in strategy. I simply made him see how his opinion mattered regardless of how it might have swayed our meetings. Now. You need…”

“And what was that I just witnessed? A Thank You for all his hard work?” Potter sneered.

Severus took a deep breath, trying to control himself. “That, Mr. Potter, was a mistake; a mistake that will never be repeated. Your friend has eyes for only one man, and I am certainly not he. Now, if you will excuse me, we both have other places to be.”

With that, Severus stormed from the room removing the magical signatures as he went.

~ * ~

The final battle raged for almost twenty four hours, through the night and into the next day.

Severus found himself quite literally back to back with Harry, protecting him as he faced the Dark Lord. The entire day had gone just as the three of them had hypothesized, except for the small point that Severus was still alive.

Severus had escaped the Death Eater camp where he had done as much sabotage as he could before fleeing. They had chased him through the Forbidden Forest to the Whomping Willow, where he was able to make his escape as they were forced to tangle with the tree.

When he first entered the Great Hall, the chaos and smoke made it hard to tell what was going on. He first found Ron, back to back with George. As they dueled, Ron tried to direct George to the center to help Harry, but they were forced back. The other Order members had their hands full, as did the older students who had stayed to fight. Severus dodged several blasts and used a chunk of the roof that had collapsed as a shield to get to Harry.

Harry did not look happy to see him, but readily took the assistance he offered. As he managed to keep the Death Eaters at bay, Harry was able to cripple Voldermort.

But the Dark Lord was still strong enough to thwart Harry, backing him into the concrete slab Severus had just used as a shield.

“Crucio!”

Severus clearly heard the curse, but it was Ron’s scream that got his attention.

Turning, he attempted to distract the Dark Lord from torturing Potter in the only way he knew would work. “Avada K…”

“Crucio!”

The sudden, all consuming pain was greater than any he had faced from the Dark Lord before. The Killing Curse died on his lips as he withered in pain.

“No Severus, you will pay for your deception and you will watch young Potter die.”

The words filled his head, and the pain slowly disappeared, but he was stuck. A binding curse had him immobilized.

But Harry had used the distraction to his advantage.

“Crucio!”

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

It was obvious from Severus’ view point that the Dark Lord did not expect Potter to use the killing curse as his expression changed from the demented happiness of Harry Potter’s tortured pain to one of shock and horror at losing one’s own life.

Both men fell where they stood and Severus’ bindings dissolved. He was the first to Harry’s side.

He knew Harry had been subjected to the torturous curse for far too long. His heart beat erratically, like a bird, under Severus’ palm resting on his chest.

“POTTER!” He shouted, knowing it was useless, the tell tale signs of blood trickling from his eyes and ears told Severus there was nothing to be done.

“Severus?” Arthur Weasley slid down beside him gazing at the still form of Harry.

“Arthur.” Severus scanned the room of stunned faces. “Arthur.” He repeated getting the man’s attention.

“He needs to be moved,” he covered Harry with his robe. “Take him to the infirmary, but don’t let the students see him.” Shacklebolt arrived as Arthur stood, Harry in his arms. Shacklebolt assisted Arthur as the crowd stood, stunned, watching.

“Where are they taking him?” Ron had found his way to Severus’ side.

Severus turned to face the red head. His face streaked with grit and blood, his clothes torn and shredded. “The infirmary,” he replied, his quiet tone cutting through the increasing noise as everyone began to take stock of their own situations.

Ron pushed forward to pass Severus, “Will he be okay? I’m going…”

Severus took hold of Ron’s upper arms. “Not now, let them see to him first,” his voice still quiet, still unemotional.

The curious blue eyes met black. Severus watched Ron begin to crumble.

“No! No!” He tore his body from Severus’ clutches and ran for the doors.

~ * ~

It took Severus hours to free himself of other responsibilities in the midst of the chaos. He aided Shacklebolt the best he could as large portions of Hogwarts lay in ruins and many of the enchantments surrounding it had dissolved. Ministry officials would be securing the defenseless grounds. The Disillusionment Charm was restored, but the Anti-Apparation Wards were being delayed so that the dead and injured could be Apparated directly to St. Mungo’s hospital.

Severus left teachers to aid the officials and then made his way to the infirmary to see for himself the ruins left by Potter’s demise.

The Weasleys were everywhere. They had lost a son, as well as a potential son, in the battle to save the Wizarding World. They clung to each other in groups, still sobbing hours after the fact. He nodded his acknowledgement to Arthur and Molly, as well as Bill and Charlie, who were holding their sister in her semi-catatonic state.

It gave him pause to wonder what he would find, when he found Ron.

But Ron wasn’t among his family in the anterior of the infirmary. Severus found him next to the cot on which they had laid Harry. He held Harry’s hand to his face and was muttering to him.

“Severus?” Madam Pomfrey appeared beside him.

His eyes never left Ron, “Yes, Madam?”

“Severus, do you think…do you think you can remove Mr. Weasley?”

Severus glanced at the befuddled witch.

"He won’t leave, his parents have tried, but he won’t leave Mr. Potter’s side,” she clarified. “And he…he won’t let me touch him either. I have to prepare…” Her voice broke as she raised a tissue to her face.

“Give us a moment, Poppy.”

Severus turned away, slowly stepping beside the bowed figure.

“Harry, Harry please. You were brilliant, as always. Come on mate, wake up, we need to go home. Please Harry…”

“Mr. Weasley,” Severus spoke firmly.

“It’s time to go. Wake up mate.”

“Mr. Weasley!” Severus snapped. “Enough.”

“What?” Ron glanced toward the words and then upward to Severus’ face.

“It’s time to go, Mr. Weasley.” Severus placed his hand on Ron’s shoulder, hoping to draw his attention further from the body prone on the cot.

Ron shrugged away from the touch. “I’m not leaving without Harry,” he grumbled laying the hand he had been holding delicately on the cot.

Severus cleared his throat to begin again. “Ron, you know that isn’t possible.” Gripping his arm, he pulled Ron firmly to his feet. “You need to let go. It’s over,” he said softly.

Ron turned and looked directly at the man holding his arm, seeing him for what seemed the first time. “You said it would work. You said we would succeed.” He yanked his arm from Severus’ grip.

Severus tried to control his agitation, knowing the young man was distraught at the loss of his friend. “What I said was that it was the best plan of action to obtain our goals. Our goals…”

“The goal was to get rid of Voldermort. The goal was save the fucking Wizarding World,” Ron shouted. “The goal was to live through this bullshit,” he ranted on hysterically. “Harry wasn’t supposed to die,” (these words would haunt him), “You were.”

Ron put both hands on Severus’ chest as to push him, but instead crumpled into his chest with the scream of a wounded animal. “Haaarrrrreeeeee!”

The last thing he saw before Apparating them both to Spinner’s End was the Weasley family filling the doorway of the infirmary, all of them with tears in their eyes.

The emotional turmoil of the last 24 hours had taken their toll on Ron. Severus placed Ron on the foot of the bed, where he slumped without a word, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Severus knew that shock was setting in and he needed warmth and rest. Severus had Apparated them directly to his bedroom as the other guest rooms were not prepared for visitors.

He stripped the unresisting man of his dirty clothes, leaving his pants and ripped tee shirt. He wrapped him in a blanket and laid him on the bed after plumping the pillow and tucking another cover over him.

“Rest, Ron.” Severus uncharacteristically hovered beside the bed. “You’ll feel better in the morning,” he whispered, letting his fingertips skim the dusty hair from his temples. Ron’s eyes had not opened since they arrived, but the tears continued to fall.

“Good night,” Severus muttered quietly.

Severus removed his coat, tossed it over Ron’s clothes in the nearby chair, and toed off his boots. His only thought was the decanter of firewhiskey in the library. Spinner’s End was not a large residence by any means, but it was well worn and comfortable.

He sat down in front of the fire he had created with his firewiskey at his elbow. His contemplation of life’s sick little joke was interrupted.

“Severus?”

He jumped to his feet, the nerves of battle still not relieved.

Ron stood in the doorway wrapped in the blanket Severus had given him earlier. His face red, puffy and tear stained. The library was warm from the fire, but he stood shaking uncontrollably.

“Ron?” Severus stepped forward slowly.

“Would you…I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course. I’ll stay until you fall asleep.” Severus lowered the fire and left the doors to the library open as he followed Ron back to the bedroom where he proceeded to fall back into the bed without a word.

Severus sat beside the man, propped against the headboard. Even under the blankets, Severus could see how rigid he was, still tense from the evening’s climatic conclusion. This was the one scenario Severus had dwelled on the least, the most unlikely in his mind; Potter the saint would die and he, the hated spy, would live. He had no idea what to say to the man, to make him understand the devastating events of the last few hours. He had felt no compunction to ease anyone else’s pain but Ron’s and he had no idea how to do it.

~ * ~

In the early gray morning hours, Severus awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep sitting up, his hand on Ron’s shoulder. The sleeping man was quiet and peaceful, so carefully he rose and removed his wool trousers and linen shirt. The silk long johns he had worn for warmth against the outdoor climate were adequate for sleeping and he lay down again next to the sleeping man.

He watched as Ron became restless, his body moving in spurts, his face no longer relaxed.

“Harry,” he muttered as his reached for his pillow.

Severus leaned forward, gently shaking the man, “Ron, wake up. It’s a dream.” Ron’s hands moved from his pillow, latching on to Severus’ arm. “Stay,” he mumbled before slipping back into a dreamless sleep. Severus lay painfully still as not to wake Ron, until he sank into a dreamless sleep himself.

Long after dawn, he awoke wedged underneath Ron’s warm body. Ron’s arms encircled Severus’ waist, his head rested on his shoulder and his leg was thrown over Severus’ legs, pinning him down. He gently pushed at Ron, to extricate himself, but to no avail.

Ron’s arms tightened, “Please don’t go.”

“I won’t, I’m right here.” Severus patted his shoulder, hoping he’d go back to sleep.

Ron’s light beard scratched across the silk undershirt as he burrowed into Severus’ chest. Severus was sure the man would be able to hear the pounding of his heart, as they lay snuggled together, or the double time that began when he felt Ron’s morning erection poking his hip. He thought of many mundane and ordinary chores to try to take his mind off the glorious growing organ pressed against him.

He had to get away from the man and all the temptation he represented.

Ron seemed to relax further until Severus felt it was safe to attempt to leave the bed again.

“Where are you going?” Ron asked Severus as he began to move away.

Severus looked down at Ron’s upturned face, pale and scruffy, in the morning light. His pink lips soft and full, only inches from his own.

The temptation was too great. Severus told himself he only wanted to give comfort; to reassure the young man that his life wasn’t over. But the reassurance in the kiss changed, and Ron propelled himself forward over Severus, his warm fingers caressing his throat as his lips toyed with Severus’, his tongue pushing forward.

Usually the aggressor, Severus did not resist; letting Ron take control. He could feel the anger and frustration growing within the kiss. Ron roughly pushed his knee between Severus’ legs forcing them apart before sliding between them and pushing his erection against Severus.

Severus’ cock hardened further as he permitted Ron to mindlessly rut against him. They clung together, their mouths each trying to dominate the other; their panting mingling between kisses.

Each stroke of Ron’s cock was exquisite and heart-wrenching. Although, Severus was feeling pleasure he never dreamed possible, he knew it wasn’t him Ron was rubbing against. He absorbed each brutal kiss and grind of Ron’s hips until Ron lost control, shuttering against Severus as he came in hard throbbing pulses.

No sooner than it was over, Ron backed quickly from the bed, his crotch wet with his seed. He stared down at Severus, struggling to sit up, his erection tenting his long underwear.

Ron’s eyes were bright and wide, “Why? Why did you let me do that?”

Painfully, Severus rose from the bed, eyeing the young man as he stepped aside. It was obvious to Severus that he was confused and still very upset at the recent events. Speaking only after controlling his own emotions and body, “Mr. Weasley, your emotions are still running high. You need…”

“My emotions? My emotions may never be the same,” Ron snapped. “And don’t tell me it will be all right. My best friend was murdered yesterday.” Ron eyed his clothes in a chair and began to dress. “I’ll never see him again, he’ll never marry my sister, and he’ll never have the family he’d always wanted.” Ron forced his arms into his shirt as he thrust his feet into his shoes. The rage rolled off Ron as he turned on Severus. “The plan was flawed and Harry paid for it with his life.”

Severus knew nothing would appease Ron, and pointing out the flaws in the plan now was not his intent. “Mr. Weasley, we all knew the possible outcomes of our plan. We discussed them at length if you will recall, we all knew the plan would have to evolve as the battle progressed. Harry most of all.”

“It was a suicide mission. Plain and simple. He thought it up and you agreed.” Ron accused.

Severus nodded. “Yes, I did. It seemed the most likely way to stop the Dark Lord.”

“And the most likely way to get Harry killed, and for that I will never forgive you.” Ron turned on his heel and stormed for the door.

The stab of pain inflicted by Ron’s words stunned Severus, but before he could comprehend why, Ron had gone.

~ * ~

Severus watched the amber liquid swirl around inside the glass as he recalled all the recriminations he had berated himself with after that night. Severus would never believe that bringing Ron into those meetings was a bad thing. He had more than proven himself in the planning and execution of that fateful night.

They had all made sacrifices that night.

He swallowed his firewhiskey and dropped the glass to the table with the finality of the night.

“No more,” he muttered rising from the chair. He had brooded long enough over his memories.

~ * ~

The pounding on the door occurred only moments after the tingle skimmed down his spine. He had set the wards over three years ago, but there was no mistaking the feeling. The pounding came again.

“Professor! I know you’re here. Open the door,” came the shout from outside.

Severus hesitated, before he opened the door, blocking the entry with his body.  
“Mr. Weasley.” Severus interrupted the man as he was about to pound again on his front door.

“Er, good evening, Professor,” Ron greeted.

“Mr. Weasley, the hour has long passed evening, what is it you want?”

“I need to speak to you,” his bravado returning.  At the rise of Severus’s eyebrow, he blustered on, “Now, tonight.” He pushed past Severus, turning when he reached the middle of the entry.

Severus took a deep breath and closed the door before facing his guest and indicating the room he had just vacated. “Would you like a seat or will this be brief?” he grumbled.

Ron ignored the gibe and entered the room. Talking as he turned, “I came to apologize.”

Severus knew exactly to what he referred. “Apologize? For what, Mr. Weasley, speaking your mind?” Severus poured himself another firewhiskey then held the bottle aloft as an offer.

Ron shook his head, “No Professor, I…”

Severus stood across the room, his drink in hand. “I am not your professor, Mr. Weasley, I resigned my position after the war, which you would know, if you hadn’t run off to hide,” Severus chided.

“I did _not_ run off to hide. I escaped. I had to get my head together. I had to put some distance between me and the war. Of all people, I would have thought you would understand.”  He paced in front of the hearth as he spoke.

“No, Mr. Weasley, because I stayed here and persevered, there wasn’t time to, as you say, get my head together. I helped the Ministry round up the straggling Death Easters and I helped Minerva put Hogwarts back together. But, you couldn’t even be bothered to attend Mr. Potter’s memorial before you left.  
”  
“Neither could you,” Ron’s face reddened as he pointedly accused his host.

“Touché,” Severus toasted Ron with a smirk.

Ron turned away, staring at the fire as he ran his fingers through his hair. Calmer, he turned back, “I didn’t come here to argue with you.”

Severus crossed his arms as he stood contemplating his guest.

Noting the older man’s stance, Ron gave a heavy sigh, “I…I did a lot of thinking after I left and I realized I may have…” he paused again, the older man was still austere. “I may have wrongly accused you for being responsible for Harry’s death.”

“May have…wrongly…” Severus pondered the words aloud.

“Don’t be an arse Severus. We both know what I said, and I’m sorry. I was angry and hurting. I thought…I thought my life was over without Harry.”

Their eyes met at the silent understanding.

“But he was never mine to lose and…and once I figured that out…” Ron gave a helpless shrug.

“Well, Mr. Weasley, I’m glad you were able to clear your conscience. Now you are free to return to America without any concerns.” He stiffened his spine before indicating the library door, hoping Ron would leave.

“You’ve talked to my parents?”

“Arthur and Molly are proud of all their children, regardless of their disregard for others,” Severus replied.

“I don’t…” the young man snapped his mouth shut as if to bite off his reply. “I see,” he muttered to himself before heading out of the room, stopping a few feet from Severus. “I want to return this.”

He took a scrap of black material from his pocket and tapped it with the wand that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

“Engorgio.”

Hanging from his hand was Severus’ robe, the robe in which he wrapped Harry. Severus paused, staring at the robe, as Ron held it out further and higher. It wasn’t the robe, or where it had been, that made Severus take pause, it was the fact that Ron had held on to the memento all this time and was now giving it up.

“I had it cleaned.”

Severus nodded before relieving him of the garment. “Thank you.” He said as he reverently laid it across the back of the wingback chair. He had forgotten about the robe, and wished Ron had kept it, not wanting any more reminders of that night.

He felt the heat of the man’s body next to him as he raised his eyes from the robe. Ron had stepped closer.

“Just one more thing.” Severus met his eyes with disdain he didn’t feel, waiting.

Ron’s voice grew softer, huskier. “You never answered my question, that morning. Why did you let me do it?”

The question had Severus’ heart pounding between his ribs. The antagonism he felt for the man vanished as his wide chest and thick shoulders took Severus’ total concentration. His blood raced for those brief moments suspended between them, before his weakness was controlled.

With grit he had long forgotten, he stepped aside giving the younger man a wide berth. “The reason, Mr. Weasley, no longer exists.”

“I see,” came the soft reply. “Good night then, Severus.”

Only the sound of the closing door allowed Severus to relax.

~ * ~

“And the delivery date is sufficient, Severus?”

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. I have many of these potions already in stasis.” He shuffled the papers together and placed them in a stack on the corner of his dining table.

“Good, then meeting the deadline shouldn’t be a problem,” the bushy haired woman placed her papers in a satchel beside her chair. “and Hogwarts will have a properly stocked infirmary by September 1st. But now, I need to get back to close the infirmary for the summer.”

Severus nodded in agreement. Hoping to move Hermione along before the subject of Ronald Weasley raised its ugly head, he stood and led her to the fireplace so that she could Floo back to Hogwarts. As their new Healer, Severus had contracted with her to provide the potions for the infirmary, as he had done for numerous other Healers.

But instead of reaching for the Floo Powder, she slowly turned back to him.

“Um, Severus, will we see you at the Ministry’s Award Banquet on Sunday?” she asked, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

“No, Mrs. Malfoy, I’ve attended all of the Minstry’s banquets I care to. I’m sure I won’t be missed.” Severus stepped away as to end the conversation.

“But Professor, er, Severus, Ron…Ron will finally receive his Order of Merlin, First Class. Don’t you think you should be there?”

“I have attended every award ceremony for two years. I gave time and support to those willing to follow through with their commitment to the Wizarding World in the aftermath of the war. Those that couldn’t be bothered to…”

“But what about those who were unable to follow through. Aren’t those that aided the war due some recognition?” Hermione argued.

Severus knew better than to argue with the woman. Her unconditional love for her friends was legendary.

“Yes, Hermione, they are. I hope you and Draco have a wonderful time. Now, if you will excuse me, my lab calls.”

With that he turned on his heel, leaving the young woman to leave on her own.

~ * ~

“Severus, whatever are you doing?” the aristocratic blond asked as he weaved his way through the milling crowd.

“The ceremony is over Lucius. I have made my appearance. It is time for me to go.” Severus dropped the galleons in the till and folded his cloak over his arm. He planned to walk to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo home from there.

“But you didn’t arrive until the dinner was over. Surely you have time for a drink with Cissy and me?” his old friend chided.

They moved aside so others could gather their cloaks and bags. Severus took a cursory glance around them; as much as he wanted to stay, it was best that he move on. “I’m sorry but I have potions to complete yet this evening. Maybe another time.” He gave the couple a tight-lipped smile in apology.

Without waiting, beyond glancing at Lucius’ scowling face, Severus made it through the door to the hallway beyond to don his cloak. Stepping out of the flow of guests, Severus wrapped himself in the light wool cloak and began to pull his hair free from the collar. His locks did not rival Lucius’ mane, but they had gotten longer since the war, and tended to tussle with his clothing when not properly tied back.

“Here, allow me.” Warm fingers at his neck gently freed the trapped hair. “It’s much longer…than before.”

Severus stepped away before turning. Ron looked impeccable in his navy blue robes. The custom robes emphasized his broad shoulders and tan skin. His red hair was bushy, the tips curling in soft waves around his face, but his blue eyes stared right into Severus’ black ones.

“I’m no longer sticking my head into student cauldrons, Mr. Weasley, so safety is no longer an issue.” He shrugged inside his cloak, straightening the already straight garment.

“Yes, well, that does make a difference, doesn’t it?” The blue eyes danced with merriment before turning somber. “Thank you for coming this evening. I know it was distasteful for you.” He glanced over his shoulder to Hermione and Draco. Hermione acted as if she wasn’t watching them while Draco collected their coats, “I really appreciate it.”

“You were instrumental in the demise of the Dark Lord, Mr. Weasley. It is only appropriate that your peers should recognize you for your contribution.” Severus watched the soft flush rise up the young man’s neck, turning his newly bronzed cheeks pink at the heartfelt compliment. It successfully caused Ron to break eye contract and look about them, grasping his hands behind him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, clearly with a deep swallow.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Weasley. Now if you will excuse me, I have work.” Severus turned quickly on his heel hoping to escape the man who had haunted his every night since his return, but he felt a hand on his arm and stopped without turning.

“Um, er.”

Severus glanced over his shoulder as Ron stepped around him to block his path,

“Would you like to have dinner sometime? Or maybe a drink? A short one?” Ron looked at him levelly without blinking. “Please,” came the soft-spoken plea. A tone that made Severus’s blood run hot. A plea he had dreamed of many times from those same rosy lips.

Uncharacteristically, his lips moved before his brain could respond. “A drink would not be out of the question.”

~ * ~

“So you see, if it hadn’t been for your confidence in me, I would never have been so successful in America.” Severus took in the man lazing across from him. The khaki pants and untucked shirt were telltale signs of his time spent in America. The hint of bare ankle above his loafers made him wonder what other things had changed. His red hair had darkened slightly and his freckled skin had a more bronze undertone, but it was the relaxed confidence in which Ron held himself that caught Severus’ eye more than anything.

“No, Mr. Weasley. I believe the old adage is that one either sinks or swims when faced with adversity. It seems you have created quite a life for yourself in America, with every indication that it will only get better.” Severus returned a grim smile.

He was oddly proud of Ron and his success, but it was equally obvious that his life was there as well. Severus wondered what had really brought him home, and if he had left someone behind to go home to. With a shake, he cleared his head and reached for his cloak lying across the next chair.

The evening had started with a drink, which led to a quick supper and then to brandies. He had let Ron set the course of the evening, but now it was over. It was time to sever the ties and send him home, where he belonged.

“You’re going? But it’s…” Ron jumped to his feet following Severus’ lead.

Severus shrugged into his garment and flipped his pony tail loose before the other man tried to assist him again. “It’s been good to see you again, Mr. Weasley, but I really need to get back.” Severus started to leave.

“No, wait,” Severus turned to see Ron drop numerous galleons on the table and grab his leather jacket. “I’ll walk with you to the Apparition point.” Severus gave a single nod of agreement, before heading for the exit. Ron reached around him to hold the door, which caused his body to hum at the nearness. His groin tightened and he thanked Merlin for his cloak. Time had done nothing to abate his attraction to the tall red head, and he feared nothing ever would.

Wordlessly, they walked down the street, stopping at the entrance to a vacant alley. As they stepped into the alley, they disappeared from the view of passing Muggles.

Severus held out his hand to the other man. “It’s been good seeing you again, Mr. Weasley. I hope your journey home is a smooth one,” he said, shaking hands with the other man.

Their hands were all but smashed between their bodies as Ron closed the distance between them; their eyes meeting. Blue ones silently pleading as the black ones pretended not to notice, but it was all too similar to that night long ago.

The last gulp of air Severus took before plunging forward burned his lungs as it stuck in his throat. Warm, soft lips opened immediately, sucking him in, while the tongue pushing into his mouth was demanding and persuasive at the same time. Ron’s confidence was apparent as Severus lost control of the kiss. His attempt to regain control had their noses flattened against each other, but neither one noticed, until their need to breathe outweighed their need to establish dominance at that moment as Severus stepped back and let go.

“Severus, please.” The tone was back.

“No, Mr. Weasley, it is best you return home,” he replied just before Apparating without another  
word.

~ * ~

“Thank you, Severus. On time, just as promised,” Hermione gushed.

“Be sure to place it on the floor near your stores before removing the charms,” Severus directed. “The box will turn into a shipping crate and weigh accordingly,” he warned.

“Of course, I’ll just put it there now.” She took the cube-sized box and stepped into the storage room.

“HERMIONE! Let’s go, I’m starved!” a voice bellowed, as the door to the infirmary swung open, and Severus’ heart stopped.

The heavy tread stopped as Severus turned. “Oh!” The surprise on the young man’s face turned to a smile. “Severus what are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you, Mr. Weasley.” Severus tried to cover his surprise with a snide reply.

“I tried to tell you, I wasn’t going back to America,” Ron’s grin grew wider as he slowly came to a stop in front of Severus, “but we…we got a little distracted.” He reached out boldly to stroke the back of his hand down Severus’ chest, but Severus retreated to stop him.

“So you spent your summer here?” Severus tried not to think of the time that had passed since their last meeting.

“Well, not exactly, I did have to return to America for a bit,” Ron looked away at the pointed question, “I had matters to see to before moving home.”

Severus ignored the hard swallow of Ron’s Adams apple and what his hesitant answer might mean. “You’ve joined the staff?” he clarified.

“Yeah, can you believe it? Dark Arts,” he gave a soft chuckle, “I’m not exactly qualified, but it should be okay.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

“I beg to differ, Mr. Weasley, you are more than qualified.” Severus couldn’t help disputing.

“Thanks,” Ron replied jamming his hands in his back pockets.

“Severus,” Hermione had returned, her eyes bouncing from one wizard to the other, “would you care to join us for lunch? It’s just the staff. Everyone would be delighted to see you.”

After a small growl and a nod,she took his arm to lead him to the Great Hall, leaving Ron to trail behind them.

“Severus, I’m serious, if you need help with that Stasis Charm, just let me know. I might be able to help you with that,” Flitwick offered before saying good-bye.

Lunch had not gone as Severus would have imagined. He had been separated from his hosts to be seated next to Headmaster McGonagall and some of the older professors. The conversation was quick and lively, and although his repartee was a bit rusty, he enjoyed sparring with each of them. So involved with his prior co-workers, he didn’t immediately notice Ron watching him, but as dessert appeared before them, his eyes strayed to Ron near the other end of the table. Ron’s blue eyes twinkled as he lifted his goblet in salute, grinning at Severus’ scowl.

“Have you ever thought of returning to teaching?” Ron asked as they watched the others return to their work.

“No, Mr. Weasley, it is not something I have contemplated since leaving here,” he answered moving towards the doors of the castle.

“Really? You seem to get along with everyone so well,” Ron observed.

“My peers were never the problem with my position. It was the brainless dunderheads I had to teach.” Severus snarled playfully as he tried to look down his nose at the tall man next to him.

“Sorry, Severus, I’m just not intimidated anymore.” Ron chuckled at Severus’ huff as they headed toward the gates in silence. As Severus stepped through the open gate, Ron took hold of the wrought iron scroll-work high on the matching gate, watching Severus through the bars.

“Would you…would you like to come back for the Quidditch scrimmage? It’s just a formal practice between houses, there will be two timed games. I’m the coach for the Gryffindor team this year. I don’t mean you have to cheer for Gryffindor, mind you, I just thought…” Ron’s ramblings lost breath.

Severus watched the man who had gone suddenly shy, his knuckles white where they clung to the gate. His eyes flicked past Severus, unable to hold his gaze. His biceps bulged from the effort of holding the gate, and Severus hoped he was doing the right thing. “When Mr. Weasley?”

~ * ~

“Here,” Ron held out a hot mug of butterbeer, “This should warm you up.” He grinned widely as he sat closer than necessary to Severus, his thigh snug against the other man’s leg. “I can’t believe how cold it is today. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have asked you to come.” He sipped his butterbeer, glancing around at the crowd.

“Are you insinuating I’m too old to be out in such weather, Mr. Weasley?”

Ron’s head snapped back to Severus, “No, no, I, uh, I just,” he blushed as Severus’ eyebrow rose in question. “I, well, I’m sorry, I just don’t see you as the outdoor type,” he blushed further, “that’s all.” He buried his nose in his cup.

“It’s true I am not what some would call an outdoor type,” Severus’ lips twisted at the term, “but I assure you I am quite capable of withstanding the elements to sit and view a Quidditch match.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry…” Ron began before being interrupted by a student.

“Professor Weasley?” Ron turned towards the student approaching between the bleachers.

“Yes, Simon?”

“Madam Hooch needs you to referee the second game, sir.”

Ron’s head twisted to Severus, then back to Simon, “Tell Madam Hooch, that I have a guest, she’ll need to find…”

Severus reacted without thinking placing his hand on Ron’s leg, “Ron, you need to go.”

“But you just watched one game alone,” Ron complained. After coaching his own team, he had scurried up into the stands to watch the second scrimmage with Severus, but the look on the older man’s face left no room for argument. “All right, but meet me in the Gryffindor locker room afterwards and we’ll go to the Three Broomsticks,” he said rising slowly, waiting for Severus’ response.

Severus let his hand slide slowly off the hard warm thigh. “I will meet you there.” Severus said, not noticing the stands were beginning to fill, only that his pants felt two sizes two small.

~ * ~

“Did you see Ron Weasley?”

“Yes, and a professor to boot.”

“I was third year when he was a seventh year before the war.”

“I know, it’s weird having a professor that’s only a few years older than us.”

“Yes, but it makes Dark Arts so much better.”

The girls giggled; their heads close together as they moved past Severus. Their twittering gave him pause as he headed for the locker rooms. He knew there was an age difference, but never took the time to examine it closely. Not wanting to face the truth, he supposed, the man was almost 20 years his junior.

As he descended the steps to the locker room, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Was this something either one of them should be pursuing?

Ron’s success in America had given him confidence and charm that would be wasted on a dour middle-aged man. He needed someone fresh and alive; someone with the same exuberance for life. He had no need for a mentor, his strategic capabilities had made him a very lucrative career, and his talents during the war had earned him accolades and the recognition of his peers that he richly deserved.

Curiously, his attentions seemed to be focused on Severus, but how long could that possibly last? They kept circling each other like moths attracted to a flame. But he wasn’t interested in sex with Ron for the sake of having sex. The man had, surprisingly, stimulated both his mind and his body. But did he take what was so obviously being offered or ponder the possibilities of something more?

As he reached the door, it flew open and students of various ages and sizes came streaming out carrying their brooms.

“Hello, Professor,” one of the older boys greeted.

“Hello, Mr. Creevy. You had a very good match today,” Severus responded

“Yeah, Professor Weasley is the best coach. Seems like just yesterday he was the Gryffindor Keeper.” His teammates cheered as they passed. “Coach is in his office.”

“Thank you, Mr. Creevy.” Severus turned back to the door and, with a sigh, he pushed it open. They needed to talk and this was as good a place as any.

But the locker room was quiet. He wandered to the back of the large dressing area to the open door to the staff office. The room was bare but for an old wood desk and chair, and a door which was open on the opposite side of the office. “Ron?” Severus called but no response was forth coming so he stepped through to the opposite office door.

He stopped at the sound of humming, but before he could turn back, Ron stepped around the corner, soaking wet from a shower with a towel wrapped low around his hips. The perfection of his body had Severus tongue tied with shock. Ron’s height stretched his sinewy muscles faultlessly. The water dripping from his hair ran in rivulets down the long smooth muscles of his back and his sparsely haired chest. while the dark green towel with the Slytherin crest seemed to hang precariously from his rounded ass and lean hips.

Severus’ cock came to attention; shocked, his eyes were glued to the man in front of him. The propriety of the situation was immediately lost to him as his heart began to race. He was obviously not immune to the man’s charms, this he knew, but this felt lewd and indecent. Intentional or not, it felt inappropriate.

Ron crossed the tile floor to the sinks, facing sideways when he whipped off the towel and draped it over his head to dry his hair. The long thick cock hung semi-erect from the ginger curls, and bobbed with every jerk of his body as he rubbed his head. His balls were distinctly separate, hanging long behind his shaft.

A strangled noise came from Severus, and he turned to leave just as Ron lowered the towel from his head. Their eyes met as Ron turned; the shock obvious on his face.

Severus fled the office, intent on leaving, when he heard his name. Ignoring the call, he was almost to the door.

“Snape! Stop!” came the angry growl.

Severus stopped only a few feet from the door, the knob only an arms-length away as he glared over his shoulder. Ron had replaced the towel over his lean hips and come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the room.

“Where are you going?”

“I think it prudent that I take my leave,” Severus snapped turning to face Ron.

“Leave? Just because you saw…” Ron’s eyes narrowed. “You think I set you up. Don’t you?”

Severus neither confirmed nor denied the statement as he watched the magnificent body move slowly towards him.

“Don’t you?” Ron stopped in front of him. “Answer me.” His eyes flashed as he jammed his fingers into his wet hair trying to keep it out of his eyes. “Bollocks! Severus, I fell in the mud at the end of the match. Didn’t you see me?”

“A simple cleansing spell…”

“Oh, Merlin’s balls,” frustrated Ron dropped his head, his hands on his hips. “I was hot and sweaty. I’m trying to attract you, not repel you,” he snapped, his eyes flashing.

“Why?” The question came without warning. “There must be other…”

“No one…” Ron growled as he moved forward, closing the gap between them and forcing Severus to retreat until the door behind him stopped him.

Severus’ heart pounded still harder as Ron’s eyes captured his.

“ _No_ one… has challenged me the way you do, and your encouragement and support have meant a lot to me, I’m just...” he leaned forward, “sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” His lips covered Severus’ as he pinned the older man against the door, his hands on either side of him.

Severus didn’t respond as the words sifted through the depths of his emotional turmoil.

“Please forgive me,” Ron pleaded, and Severus finally responded in kind.

The familiar kiss drove all the doubts from his head, as their lips battled gently. His cock went beyond hard as his erection pushed hard against his trousers.

Leaning forward, Ron gently rubbed his newly smooth cheek against Severus’.  “This isn’t exactly how I envisioned your seduction,” Ron purred as his warm lips moved across Severus’ ear, sending a spark down his spine, “but I’d be happy to change it to suit your needs.” His lips slid behind Severus’ ear and his tongue darted out to stroke the sensitive skin, following the chord of his neck to his collar.

Severus didn’t move, allowing the man’s mouth to wreak havoc with his senses.

“Touch me, Severus, please,” the tone begged, “anywhere.” Ron’s mouth covered his again, urging him to do his bidding.

Severus raised his hands and tentatively stroked the powerful chest, letting the light hairs sift through his fingers. His downward caress caught the bare nipples under his palms, causing them to stiffen as the red head hissed with delight.

“More,” he gasped.

Severus pinched them lightly between his thumb and forefinger, receiving another gasp, before moving down the toned abs to his waist. His hands continued around his waist. Cupping the man’s toned ass, he pulled Ron’s hips into his own. His erection, wedged next to Ron’s, ached for release, but he knew this had to stop.

Slowly, his hands slid up Ron’s back in a less intimate embrace. Ron seemed to be wrapped all around him, one arm locked around his neck as the other kept their lower bodies in contact until Severus pulled back.

Ron’s confused face made Severus smirk. “Mr. Weasley, as delightful as your charms may be, this is neither the time nor the place for this.” Severus’ hands slid to his side.

Ron’s control seemed to struggle as their bodies separated. His hand gripped the front of his towel keeping it in place, as his erection clearly tented the fabric. Breathing heavily, he stepped back, his knuckles white with the effort to control himself.

“Can we cut the Mr. Weasley crap now?” he mocked, meeting the older man’s eyes head on. “I liked it when you called me Ron earlier.”

“Of course, ….Ron.”

He couldn’t stop himself from gripping the lean hips tightly. The thrill of finally being balls deep within the young man was too much to bear. He hissed at each stroke of his bulging cock, driving deeper and deeper.

“Severus,” Ron panted harshly, “more,” Severus pounded harder, “yes!”

“I…I can’t hold it,” Severus panted as his balls tightened to explode.

“Severus…Severus,” Ron breathed, fisting his own erect member.

He knew he couldn’t hold on, it had been so long, he had dreamed of this, and now-“

“Severus, Wake Up!” The call startled Severus awake. His balls were burning with unspent cum, and his shaft ached as he looked around the room in the early morning light.

“Severus Snape, Where are you?” Severus recognized the voice even through the garble of his Floo.

Slowly he rose, making his way to the library where Ron’s head was bobbing in and out of focus.

“There you are,” came the exasperated sigh.

“Good Morning to you too…Ron,” Severus said emphasizing the man’s given name.

“Did I wake you? Isn’t it a little late to be in bed?” he asked.

Severus neared the fireplace and crossed his arms. After looking down at his nightshirt and sleeping pants, he cast a curious glance at the Floo. “As I recall, we were at the Three Broomsticks until quite late last night.”

“Oh, yeah,” came the embarrassed reply. “I forgot.”

“I’m glad our evening was so memorable,” Severus teased, knowing it was just the opposite. He had gone out of his way to slowly turn the tables of seduction, showing Ron exactly how it was done. He had casually touched the man numerous times throughout the course of the evening, rubbing their knees together, touching the back of his hand, even wiping something from his chin with his thumb. Then at the Apparition point in front of Hogwarts, Severus left him stunned, Ron gaping at him, as he step back after only one hard, thorough kiss and Apparated home.

“That’s not what I meant you git. I sent you something.” Severus noticed the long package lying on his floor near the fireplace. “I wanted you to have it first thing this morning.” Ron’s happy face faded in and out of focus. When Severus made no attempt to approach it, Ron snipped. “Open it,” the glee still obvious in his voice.

Severus opened the long package and found a broomstick used by many professional Quidditch players. He admired the long hickory handle, caressing the silky smooth finish, and observed the tightly woven straw. Although, his old broom was good, this one was exceptional, and he questioned Ron’s motives.

“What do I need with this?” he asked, his hand still moving up and down the polished shaft.

“Last night you said we needed to get to know one another better, spend more time together.”

Severus recalled the brief serious conversation the night before. “Well, I remembered you used to referee our games, and I know you flew during…Anyway, I was hoping you’d come to Hogwarts on Saturday and help me with Quidditch practice.”

“And this is your idea of us spending more time together,” Severus asked, his eyebrow arched in disbelief.

“Yes. No. Hell, I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea last night when I was trying to figure out what you meant. It’s something we can do together, isn’t it? You know I’m crap at potions, and I doubt you want me anywhere near your lab.” Ron’s face disappeared a moment as if embarrassed then returned.

“I want you in many places, Ron, have no doubt about that, but my lab is not one of them.” Severus answered seriously.

Ron’s mouth fell open, stunned. He swallowed hard before continuing, “That’s not funny, Severus.”

“I didn’t mean it to be,” Severus smirked. “I’ll be there Saturday, now if you’ll excuse me. I have to practice my flying.”

~ * ~

Most Saturdays, Severus could be found hovering above or around the Hogwarts’ Quidditch Pitch watching the Gryffindor team practice. While Ron worked with the Chasers’ offense, Severus could often be found working with the Beaters and the Keeper on defense. Severus found it more relaxing than he could have thought spending time on the broom, following the practice and shouting advice. But it was, and even more so, when he and Ron visited Hogsmeade afterwards for a drink or dinner to discuss the day’s practice.

But tonight, Severus had made an exception and come to their Friday night practice since tomorrow was their first game.  Ron had been getting more agitated as the week had gone along, but tonight he seemed a bit overbearing, even to Severus. He flew down beside Ron, where he sat hovering on his broomstick, yelling at the Chasers.

“Keep the Quaffle tucked under your arm. I don’t want to be able to see it,” Ron yelled.

“Ron,” Severus tried to get his attention.

“No, no, you’ve got to keep control of the blasted thing. Ravenclaw will snatch it, sure as I’m sitting here,” Ron yelled, not paying Severus any heed.

“Ron!”

“What? Uh? Severus, the Beaters really need to work on their aim.” Ron directed, giving Severus only a glance before turning his eyes back to the Chasers.

“No, you need to let them go.” Severus glanced at the Chasers but kept his eyes on the side of Ron’s head.

“Go? Go where? Practice isn’t over.” Ron’s concentration was not on Severus.

“Ron, you’re wearing them thin. Let them go early and rest. This isn’t going to change the outcome tomorrow. They’re ready.” Ron glanced at Severus and then back at the players. Starting to shout at them, Severus grabbed his arm. “Let them go.”

Ron glanced at the hand on his arm then nodded. “You’re right. They just need to blow off some steam.” He kicked upward towards the team and blew his whistle.

While Ron gave final instructions, Severus packed the Bludgers and Quaffle away in the storage box and looked around for the Practice Snitch. It couldn’t leave the basic field so it would be easy to find. When Severus spotted it, he kicked off from the ground and passed the team heading down to the locker rooms. He waved and slid low on the handle to gather speed.

Suddenly, Ron was neck and neck with him shooting forward to grab the Snitch first. Severus had become a bit competitive these last few weeks. He and Ron had often raced around the pitch after practice as the last of the daylight dimmed from the sky, but this was different. Severus slid his legs out behind him, almost lying on the broom, as it shot upward, passing Ron. The Snitch was at his fingertips when it suddenly changed direction sending both men into rollover spins back towards the ground. They skimmed across the field only a few feet in the air when they both reached for the Snitch, but Severus was a second late as he grabbed both the Snitch and Ron’s hand. The connection had them both tumbling from their brooms at the base of the scoring hoops.

Severus saw they were going to collide and he twisted to keep from landing on Ron, driving himself into the hoop’s pole. Severus heard a crack and then a blinding light filled his eyes as he lost consciousness...

~ * ~

The morning light filled the room as Severus awoke. The sight of the ceiling above him was enough to tell him he had been sleeping in the Hogwarts infirmary. His head ached as he lay still, trying to discern exactly what was wrong with him. He remembered slamming into one of the goal posts and from the awful taste in his mouth he had been forced to swallow Skele-Gro, but beyond that he hadn’t a clue what had happened. His chest felt compressed as if a heavy stone was laying on him.

He looked down to find the massive hand of Ron Weasley spread wide across his heart. A second glance showed him Ron had pulled another cot next to his and was sleeping on the edges of both cots, his hand on Severus’ chest. He still wore his practice uniform, as if he had not left Severus’ side all night. Ron’s warmth soothed the aches that were beginning to come to life in Severus’ body.

“You’re awake?” came the whisper from beside him.

“Should I not be?” Severus asked, relaxing his neck and lying back against the soft pillow, his head beginning to spin.

“No. Yes. Hermione didn’t know how long you’d be out,” Ron explained softly.

“I see, a concussion I presume.” Severus closed his eyes against the strange sensation.

“Yeah, you cracked your head pretty hard.” The hand wandered across his chest as if checking for something. “Are you alright? I can Floo call Hermione.”

“It’s not necessary. I’m just a bit dizzy, an after effect unfortunately. What time is it?” He wondered how much time he had lost.

“It’s early yet, barely 6:30. You should rest.” The hand slipped away as Ron rose up, leaning over Severus. “I’ll have you know, you scared the hell out of me,” he said softly as he gently covered the older man’s lips with his own. Although the kiss deepened, it remained soft and undemanding.

Pulling back, he grinned down. “I need to go get cleaned up. And then I need to find Minerva to cancel the match.”

“Cancel the match? Whatever for?”

“You’re injured. We can’t play without the defense coach.” Ron explained.

“Bah, you will play. It has nothing to do with me,” Severus snapped. “The team needs to play, they’re primed and ready. They can conquer Ravenclaw easily.”

Ron smiled cheekily at the stubborn man. “Would you be this adamant if it was Slytherin?”

Severus huffed in exasperation, before turning away from the prying blue eyes.

“All right,” Ron chuckled, “we’ll play. We’ll play. But you need to stay here and rest, and when it’s over I’ll take you home and tell you all about it.”

Severus relented, turning back to the scruffy man beside him. “That is acceptable.”

~ * ~

“Severus Snape, where the fuck are you?” Severus heard the shouts and thundering stomps in his library. He grabbed the dishtowel from his shoulder and proceeded to wipe his hands as he left the kitchen in search of the interruption.

“Sever…Oh” The shout dissolved into astonishment. Severus and Ron stood on opposite sides of the dining room. The table had been formally set for two with never-ending wizard candles already burning. Ron’s surprise turned to bewilderment before a terseness took over. “I’m sorry. I see you have plans this evening.” He pivoted back the way he came, and in two long strides was back down the entry towards the library.

Severus was after him in an instant, calling his name with no answer.

“Ronald Weasley!” he called again, flicking his hand in a circle above his head locking the wards to the house.

“Hogwarts Headmaster’s office,” Ron snapped as Floo powder flew from his hand, but nothing happened. The flames did not change. Ron knew he was trapped when he turned to face Severus. “I need to get back. If you will release the wards, I will be on my way.”

“No.” Severus threw the towel forcibly into a chair.

“No?” Ron’s bewilderment grew as his hand combed his hair.

“No,” Severus snapped, “that dinner is for you.” He waved his arm in the direction of the dining room. “As a celebration.” At Ron’s continued confusion, Severus went on. “For your win today,” he sighed.

“But? How did you know?” Ron asked.

“I was on my way down to the pitch when I heard Efram Jordan announce Andrea had caught the Snitch…”

“On your way down? You were supposed to be resting, how did you get back here?” Ron’s eyes narrowed.

“Hermione gave me a thorough examination and said I was free to go. That’s when I thought I’d join you at the Pitch, but there was no point then, so I Apparated here.”

“Apparated? You could have splinched yourself, you fool,” Ron swore.

Severus ignored the dire warning. “I wanted to do something for your win, something noteworthy.” The happiness of his surprise was beginning to wane.

“We could have gone to Hogsmeade. You didn’t need to go to all this trouble,” Ron balked.

Severus grew serious. “Ron, this is who I am. I enjoy quiet evenings, formal meals, even cooking from time to time.” Severus noticed Ron’s rapt attention to his words. “I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy a few pints and a sandwich at the pub, but…not every time we are together.”

Ron’s face flushed. “But I…” his face growing redder, “I don’t…” He pressed his lips together. “I feel like a bull in a china shop,” he admitted, glancing away from Severus.

“Hmmm…I see,” Severus grinning at his own oversight of Ron’s family life before the war. He took Ron’s arm leading him back towards the dining room. “I believe that what you need is practice.”

~ * ~

“I said, you wash and I’ll dry,” Severus watched the grinning man carry several dishes through the door to the kitchen. He slowly rose and carried several more dishes to the kitchen only to find Ron opening drawers looking for something.

Severus’ eyebrow rose in inquiry to his search.

“Dish towel?” Ron huffed “How do you dry your dishes?”

“Drying spell,” Severus smirked, beginning to wash the dishes.

“Yes, well, it’s a rite of passage in the Weasley home to wash and dry the dishes. Mum used it as punishment since we couldn’t use magic, but I learned to like it actually. It was just a sort a lull in the day where I could actually talk to one of my siblings without interruption.” Ron shrugged stacking the dried dishes beside him.

“A quiet time,” Severus reiterated.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed with the assessment.

As Ron hung the towel to dry, Severus emptied the sink. He had washed the dishes as slowly as possible to keep them here together, but now he struggled for a way to keep Ron there. He spelled his hands dry, and turned. Ron casually leaned against the counter watching him, then approached him as he finished.

Almost nose-to-nose, Ron’s blue eyes searched Severus’. “Now what?” he whispered.

The brandy he was about to suggest dissolved into thin air as Ron’s open lips taunted him, not quite touching his, as they hovered just beyond his reach. They had both been patient, controlling their urges for the most part, but Severus was at the end of his rope. The warm body in front of him was too enticing, broad shoulders, narrow hips, and blue eyes that seemed unfathomable.

He closed the gap between them, and captured the soft pink lips that teased his. He pushed Ron back against the counter grinding his hips into him. “I want….” he muttered, grasping Ron’s neck and pulling him back to cover his mouth again. Ron followed willingly and tried to deepen the kiss; his tongue darting between Severus’ lips, but Severus retreated slightly, leaving Ron searching the air for his mouth.

Black eyes met blue, as he pulled the younger man back to him, his tongue outlining the full lower lip as he baited them to try again. Blue eyes flashing, Ron pushed forward to capture Severus’ lips, molding them to his own, his tongue tangling with Severus’ for only a moment before Severus broke free.

Severus watched Ron’s blue eyes turn to steel, his determination reflected clearly on his face. Using his weight advantage, Ron shuffled forward grabbing Severus’ upper arms and pushing him across the room, pinning him to the open kitchen door with his hips. Severus turned his head as Ron’s lips aimed their assault, landing instead behind Severus’ ear. Severus could feel the steely cock aligned with his own, each thrust making his head swim with desire.

Ron’s breath was heavy on his neck, “What are you up to, Severus?” he grunted, his mouth locking on to the tense chords of Severus’ neck. He nipped the tense muscle before soothing the tortured mark with a wide swipe of his tongue. Ron pulled the leather thong from Severus’ hair and buried his hands in the black silk. Using his grip on Severus’ head with his hands in his hair, Ron pivoted them through the doorway, kissing and pulling Severus down the short hall to the stairwell. As they came to a stop, Ron deepened the kiss briefly then leaned back, their cheeks caressing each other.

“What do you want, Severus? Do I stay,” he looked up the stairwell, “or do I go?” He finished looking at the closed front door.

There was no doubt in Severus’ mind as he started up the stairs without looking back to see if Ron followed him. He had battled with himself long enough. If it lasted only a short time, it will have been worth every minute he had waited.

The bedroom door opened freely as they approached. “Nox,” Severus said flooding the room into darkness with only the bright moonlight for illumination. He felt the warm body he had been dreaming about stop directly behind him as fingertips swept aside his hair exposing his neck above the linen shirt he wore. Hot soft kisses moved across his neck to his right ear as Ron’s left arm swept over his shoulder locking them together, “Why are you hiding from me?” he whispered before nipping the earlobe next to his lips.

“I’m not, I just…” Severus felt Ron’s fingertips slide down the front of his shirt, the buttons opening by their own accord. The cool air soothed the heat rising in his body as Ron helped him off with the shirt. Flipping his hair to the other shoulder Ron began his onslaught on the other side of his neck, his arms encircling him, his hands coming to rest across his chest.

“You have nothing to fear from me.” Ron whispered, letting his hands splay lower across Severus’ newly toned stomach.

Severus sighed and turned within Ron’s arms, hugging them together as he kissed Ron’s collarbone. His mouth moved up Ron’s throat tasting the salty skin. “I think that’s what I’m afraid of,” he whispered stepping back, but Ron stopped his retreat, grasping his arms, his questioning eyes locked on Severus’.

“It’s never been so…” he searched for the words.

“What? Problematic? Antagonistic? Complicated? Frustrating?” Ron smirked before gently releasing Severus. He grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he toed off his sneakers and reached for his belt buckle before the shirt hit the floor.

Severus stood watching Ron disrobe in the soft moonlight, “I was going to say…” Ron stood completely nude before him, “…perfect.” Severus’ eyes glowed as he whispered the final word. He wasn’t sure as to what he was referring as he stared at the luminous skin in the dim light, but his cock hardened at the sight of Ron in all his glory. He reached out with both hands and caressed the light red hairs tightly curled across his chest. His fingertips circled the hardened nipples peaking through the soft hair and Ron bit his lip to quiet his moan, but Severus saw his cock twitch upward.

He stepped forward, pulling Ron to him by the neck at the same time Ron dug his fingers deep into his hair again. His kiss was hard and unyielding, grinding their lips together as his tongue circled Ron’s mouth. He pivoted, pushing Ron onto the bed, then covered him with his own body. He pushed between Ron’s legs, grinding his hard cock against Ron’s. Their lips broke apart as they both gasped at the pleasure that was being created between them. Ron reached for Severus’ waist.

“Pants…Now!…OFF!” His hands wedged between them, searching frantically for the clasp to rid Severus of the garment tormenting him. But there wasn’t enough patience as the fabric ripped open. Without apology, Ron shoved the trousers and pants off in one fluid motion. The tussle between them had upended Severus’ position as they lay on their sides; legs entwined, cocks rubbing, as their hands searched the other chaotically for pleasure points.

“Lube, Severus, tell me you have lube,” Ron muttered between kisses, gripping Severus’ hips.

Severus’ responses slowed. Ron’s frantic kisses covered his throat before he realized Severus was staring at him.

“What?” he asked, nuzzling the prominent breastbone in Severus’ chest.

“The…the lube…” Severus continued to caress Ron’s shoulders, but at a less demanding pace.

Ron’s face rose over Severus. “Sev, Luv, I don’t bottom for anyone who won’t let me top,” he said seriously without a smile, slowly descending into a soft deep kiss. Their cocks brushed against each other driving all of Severus’ worries aside.

Ron pulled back onto all fours. His look pained, “Is this a problem?” he asked with a sigh. “I suspect your preference is for the top, and I’m willing to meet you half way on this. But I won’t give up my sexuality just to make you happy.” Ron dropped his head skimming his lips across Severus’ ribs, leaving Severus’ to his thoughts.

Severus fidgeted under the soft caress. He knew he had nothing to fear from Ron, and for the first time he considered their mutual satisfaction more important than his own. Ron’s mouth continued to explore downward across the sensitive skin of his hips, his chin bumping into Severus’ stiff cock. As much as he wanted to bury himself in Ron, he would do anything to make him happy as well.

The tube appeared in his hand before he even knew he’d conjured it, without hesitation he held it out to Ron, who was too busy caressing him to notice the offering. “Ron…”

Reluctantly, Ron raised his head from his exploring to see the lube in Severus’ outstretched hand. His eyes flicked to the black orbs watching him, and he smiled deeply before pushing the tube onto the bed and grasping the now empty hand. Watching Severus’ face as long as he could, he lowered his mouth over the long slim cock, letting his tongue circle the head rapidly as his head bobbed up and down.

Just as Severus surrendered to the hot mouth, his legs tensing, his arse clenched, Ron released his hand and removed his mouth, causing Severus to groan in dismay.

“Patience,” Ron said pushing the bent legs further upward, lifting Severus’ hips off the bed.

The hot mouth was back, torturing his already tight balls, sucking each one into the wet cavern, volleying them with his tongue. “Aargh,” Severus babbled incoherently as his balls slipped from the torment of Ron’s mouth. His tongue followed the ridge parting his balls to loll playfully behind them. But just as he thought the pleasure without release could not get any more intense, Ron’s tongue slipped further still, circling the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

Although the heady sensation was exciting, it drove Severus to pump his hips into the air, clenching his arse.

“Relax, Luv, just…relax,” Ron muttered, pushing the legs above his head further apart. His mouth attacked the tense muscle again, circling, circling, circling until the breath Severus had been holding moaned from his lips.

His mouth dry, Severus gasped, “Please. Stop.” But he only felt Ron’s head shake between his thighs before he felt the tongue stiffen darting again through the loosened passage. He knew if this test of his bottom tendencies continued, he would come all over himself, but he reached for his cock anyway, ignoring his inhibitions.

His first pump was lost as his hips suddenly slipped back to the bed. Ron stretched out beside him pushing his hand aside as Ron spread a large amount of lube around Severus’ cock. Severus stared at the hand slathering the slickness around him.

“I want you, Severus, in every conceivable way, but I know you’ve wanted this for a very long time.” Ron’s other hand disappeared with the lube behind his back for a moment before both hands pulled Severus to him for a deep kiss. “Fuck me, Severus. I want you deep inside me.”

Ron’s words drove everything from his mind as he pushed against the heavier man, sliding between his legs. He fisted their shafts together driving against the thicker cock. Avoiding the tip on Ron’s cock, he slipped his hand past the man’s balls feeling them tense in anticipation, as his fingers found the tight ring of muscle already slick from the lube Ron had used on himself. Two fingers slipped easily into him as both men began to pant earnestly.

“Enough,” Ron hissed pulling his own legs apart, holding his knees.

Severus watched the tip of his cock nestle into Ron’s entrance. This was neither man’s first time, and the tip of his cock slid gently through the lubed muscle, but there he stopped, enjoying the view of his cock partially inserted into the man wantonly splayed before him. “Deeper,” Ron panted as he spread himself wider.

Severus watched his cock pump in and out of the man, each stroke causing the red head’s cock to bob its deep purple tip upwards. He fought the need to pound into the tightness. Instead he fisted Ron’s thick shaft and pumped it as an extension of himself.

“Yes. Yes. Faster.” Ron rolled back on his shoulders, arching his back as he struggled to keep hold of his knees.

Severus’ hand pumped harder as his hips hammered mercilessly. Suddenly Ron yelled, spilling himself across Severus’ hand, his climax causing him to tighten around the cock deep within him, sending Severus into a spinning vortex of pleasure.

Severus lay exhausted across Ron, his softened cock nestled against his entrance. Ron’s arms embraced him, caressing his back slowly. Severus kissed the side of his neck, “Thank you.”

He felt Ron’s chest vibrate as he chuckled, “It wasn’t a pity fuck, Severus. I so intend to get my fair share of your tight arse.” He grinned wickedly as his hands slid down cupping the older man’s arse with a soft squeeze.

Severus attempted to scoot away when Ron’s blatant comments began to make him uncomfortable. Ron let him slip off of him, but his arms kept him close. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. You know I would never do that or try to make you uncomfortable, right?” The big blue eyes were wide with worry, and for once, Severus knew how to console him.

He cupped the scratchy cheek of the man; pulling them closer. “I know, Ron. I only hope I am worthy of your consideration.” His lips opened, he let Ron cover his as he slipped underneath him. He relaxed under the onslaught of the perfect lips and tantalizing tongue, his cock beginning to awaken.

Ron’s hands stroked him, caressing pleasure points long forgotten, his cock hardening along Severus’ leg as his hips slowly moved against him. His head dropped to Severus’ chest, taking the hardened nipple between his lips before sucking it through his teeth. At Severus’ hiss, his tongue soothed the abused bud, circling it softly. “I need you, Severus. I need….” He glanced up at Severus’ face. “I’ll be gentle, I swear…”

Severus smiled at the worry lines on Ron’s forehead, soothing them with his thumb. “I’m not a virgin, Ron, just a little out of practice.”

Ron squirmed between Severus’ legs and kissed him. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
